


White In The Moonlight

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Lessons of the Goddess of Shinobi [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, fem!Hashirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Tobirama confesses the real reason why he was the one who married an Uzumaki.





	White In The Moonlight

He was walking home when he noticed the younger man sitting on the pier. He was out of his armour, which meant he'd been home. 

"I figured you would be relaxing after all those days at Uzushiogakure."

Tobirama glanced up at the Uchiha, still leaning against the wooden pole sticking up at the end of the dock. "I should be."

"Then why are you out here?"

"I'm taking the time to really think through what I've done."

He sat down next to the Senju, shoulders already tense after Hashirama's gentle touches had leeched it out of him. "What do you mean? Did you destroy our relations?"

A sad scowl twisted Tobirama's face for a brief moment. "No, they got what they wanted."

He looked out over the water with the other man. "I see. Then why are you pouting out here? After all, it's your sister that is going to be married off to them."

Tobirama stood, turning away. "It was supposed to be."

The Senju was gone before he could pin him down and force out the real answer behind the cryptic exchange.

* * *

When he walked up to the Hokage's office doors, he could hear their yelling even through the sound-proofing seals inside the room. The other staff had shaken their heads at him, warning him away, but he hadn't realized the severity of it until now. 

"That wasn't your choice to make!"

"Then you shouldn't have sent me! I've done what is in the nest interest of everyone involved, Hashirama."

"No! No! It's not! I did not send you there so that you could sacrifice yourself!"

"We both know the real reason why you sent me, ane, don't play stupid. I've done what should have been done in the first place. This is how it should be. Besides, there is no point yelling at me about it now, is there? The delegation from Uzushiogakure will be here in less that a week's time with all of the preparations. The contract is signed and official. That's all there is to it."

"Tobirama-"

The doors flew open and Tobirama flew past him, all dark scowls and cutting gazes. Hashirama followed soon after, but Tobirama was gone. She collapsed against the doorjab, breaking down into ugly sobbing. 

_Gods above, why did you make the Senju clan a mess of emotional people?_

He picked Hashirama up, bringing her back inside the office and closing the doors, locking them. He sat down on the little outcropping by her bay window. It took a good twenty minutes to get her calm enough to start to form coherent sentences. 

"What happened, Hashirama?"

"He's- He's so stupid- He's supposed- He's not supposed to- I'm the older-" A fresh wave of tears overcame her. "He- He changed the- the contract so that- so that they would- get him instead."

He stroked down her hair, keeping her pressed to his chest. "What do you mean,  _get him instead_?"

"The Uzu- Uzumaki. Wanted a marriage- marriage contract." She hissed, her chakra flaring in anguish. "It was supposed to be me!"

He held her for another hour until she cried herself out, then brought her back to his home, letting her sleep in his bed. 

* * *

The Kyuubi was becoming a problem. They needed him sealed and contained. The only people with enough knowledge of seals to do such a thing were the Uzumaki. And their price for the power and the Jinchuuriki had been marriage. Specifically, to Hashirama. He had known. That was why she sent Tobirama to Uzushiogakure. She was saying her goodbyes to him this week, to the love they had been fostering. 

On the pier, he found Tobirama once more. 

"She didn't take it very well, I assume." The albino murmured, looking over the still waters. 

"No, she didn't." He agreed, sitting down next to the other man. They were silent for quite some time. 

"You want to know why."

"Of course. What kind of sane man  _wants_ to be married off to a woman he doesn't love?"

"Exactly."

He rolled his eyes. "You're not sparing me anything by marrying the Uzumaki, Tobirama."

"Hashirama loves you, Madara." Tobirama said, heavy with some unidentifiable emotion. "She's spent her whole life protecting me from everything. She didn't want me to do this because it would rob me of the potential for finding love. But what about her? She, who already found her match and gave him her heart. She can't throw that away just to preserve some foolish notion that my soulmate will come upon me one way. I won't let her. I have no one. She does. Besides, Mito is very kindly. We'll be good friends, if nothing else."

"You've been planning this for a while."

"Since the negotiations opened. She doesn't need to be locked in a loveless political marriage for the rest of her life, her heart wasting away in yearning for you."

He adjusted his position. "I'm surprised you're alright with her affections for me."

Tobirama snorted in derision. "She's had them since she was a child. Perhaps not love like this, but you were the moon that cast light on a dark night. She's loved you for a long time. What kind of brother, of  _person_ would I be to allow her to abandon happiness like that?"

"I'm surprised at your commitment to this."

"You shouldn't be." Tobirama met his gaze, fire and hope and  _finale_ in his eyes. "I loved her first."

* * *

Hashirama stood with him in the back of the room as Tobirama and Mito smiled politely and thanked all the guests for attending their wedding. 

"I can't believe he did this." She said again, for the millionth time that evening. 

He'd been sitting on his conversation with the younger Senju, not knowing how to translate the conversation over to her. He didn't think she'd understand. Not really. It was something lodged in Tobirama's heart, this deep need to protect his protector because no one else would. She wouldn't want to hear that, to know it. The very last thing she wanted was for Tobirama to give something up for her when she's spent all the proceeding years making sure he had everything he would ever need. 

"Did you ask him why he did so?" He asked. He'd been over at her small house most of the days since Tobirama had returned and all of them since the delegation showed up trying to keep her calm and keep Tobirama from getting killed, the ungrateful bastard. 

"He'd probably say something about how I'm too important and that he's expendable for this sort of thing." She shook her head. "I hate it. He's supposed to marry for love, not for the village agenda."

"But you're supposed to?"

Her face twisted angrily. "Don't start with me, Madara."

"Those weren't my thoughts, but his."

She went quiet. 

* * *

Tobirama was right, Mito was a very nice woman. 

It seemed in the two weeks Tobirama had spent in Uzushiogakure, he had gotten to know his new bride relatively well. They got along nicely and would often be seen walking together, discussing politics. She became his second hand in a very short period of time. 

"He finally told me why."

He looked up from his letter to the Hyuuga clan, finding Hashirama, looking smaller than normal, standing at his door. "Pardon?"

"He finally told me why he married Mito instead of arranging it for me like we agreed to." She said, voice as small as she looked. 

He nodded solemnly, standing and opening his arms for her. She rushed to them, holding him tightly. "And what do you think?"

"Marry me, Madara."

He blinked in surprise. "Pardon?"

"Marry me."

"Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow. We'll- We'll just do a little thing, probably in my backyard. We can invite Tobirama and Mito and a few other friends and just- just get married."

He kissed her forehead. "Very well."

She kissed him on the mouth instead. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
